Partial support is requested for the 1998 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids, to be held June 21-26, 1998, at Salve Regina, Rhode Island. The purpose of the Conference is to encourage the transfer of ideas and information within the community of scientists who work at the forefront of nucleic acids research, an area long recognized as critical for all of the biological sciences. An important aspect of the Gordon Conference on Nucleic Acids is that it brings scientists that work on the structural and chemical aspects of nucleic acids together with those who are more biologically oriented. It also brings together scientists working on RNA with those working on DNA. Because of its breadth, the Nucleic Acids Gordon Conference has continued to play a seminal role as an interactive forum, despite the proliferation of subspecialty meetings. A broad range of speakers and participants will be sought for the 1998 Conference, with scientific accomplishment and potential being the main criteria for admission. Conferees will be encouraged to participate both in the formal lecture/discussion sessions, and less formally in poster presentations.